Flames of Passion
by Black Shard
Summary: Valentine's day is known as the day of love & one certain couple show each other their love on that day with an intense passion like the flames ignited by the winds.


**Flames of Passion**

 **Wow… This is basically my first 'real' lemon. The one with Garmadon & Haruka was just a practice & again, I read a bunch of lemons before doing this & my brain is still broken but hey, at least I'll break yours too with this lemon written specifically for Valentine's Day.**

 **As always, here's the disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Lego does. If I did, Ninjago wouldn't have lasted long enough to become Wangst-go. Now instead of having your hearts broken, it's time to break your brains with my new Valentine special! Enjoy!**

* * *

Just like every year, Valentine's Day was a holiday for couples of all types spend time together, showering each other with gifts, sharing a romantic meal, or just stick by each other's side. Even single people found reason to celebrate by stuffing themselves with chocolate. The ninjas were no exception to the lovey-dovey mood, especially the ones whose elements embodied passion.

Kai and Aria filled their house in Ignacia with the sounds of kisses accompanied by moans. With his wife literally cornered against the wall, the fire ninja ravished her, running his hands up and down her fit body and keeping his lips pressed against hers in heated kisses until they needed air. In turn, she had her arms either wrapped over his broad shoulders or clutching his spiky hair tightly to the point of yanking them though it only provoked him to kiss harder.

" _Te amo_ …" Aria whispered for the umpteenth time in between deep kisses.

" _Aishiteru_ …" Kai echoed her declaration of love for him with his own.

Aria lifted one leg to wrap around Kai's waist before he lifted her other leg so she was basically clinging onto him. She still clung to him like a lifeline as he marched into their bedroom where things will finally get heated.

"So… you think you're ready?" Kai asked in a flirtatious tone once their lips finally parted.

"Of course." Aria smirked, provoking her husband to ravish her yet again and then tossing her onto the bed.

Aria bounced a bit on their soft bed and then Kai laid atop her, smothering her with hot kisses. All they can taste were spicy cinnamon and bright citrus while their lips remained connected as they hastily removed each other's clothing until all they had were their undergarments.

The orange kunoichi can tell Kai's manhood was already hard judging by the large bulge in front of his red boxers while the fire wielder couldn't stop staring at his wife's lacy red and black bra and panties that went well with her olive skin.

The Pyrrhus couple didn't waste any time to begin stoking the flames of love.

Kai gently ran his fingers along the sensuous curves of her svelte body. All of her training as the kunoichi of wind as well as an active lifestyle even before joining the ninjas blessed her with a fit and even downright sexy figure. Patience was never really Kai's forte and with his hormones on overdrive, he made it clear he wanted Aria _now_.

"Damn, Aria… you just keep making me want to fuck you so bad…" Kai whispered.

"Then take me. I'm all yours." Aria batted her eyelashes flirtatiously and that was all she had to do to motivate her husband.

The fiery couple's lips met in another passionate kiss and their tongues danced together while Kai started to play rough with her body but Aria didn't mind. In fact, she liked it rough and her husband shared that sentiment. He gripped her hair just as tightly as she did with his and went as far as digging his nails into her round ass through her panties.

Aria's sultry moans were like sweet music to Kai's ears as he worked his magic all over her neck and shoulders. He nipped at her olive skin while she dug her nails into his back but the stings on his skin was nothing compared to the pleasure he was feeling right now. Satisfied by the hickeys all over her neck and shoulders, Kai moved downward towards Aria's bosom.

With one quick motion, the fire ninja unhooked his wife's lacy bra and he watched her sizable breasts bounce free from the lingerie. Kai loved that Aria's breasts were not too big but at the same time, far from small. The wind wielder shuddered with delight feeling the air on her bare nipples before her spouse massaged and groped her bosom, watching them bounce and jiggle every time he let go.

"Damn, I must be one lucky bastard," Kai gloated, "Your body's so fuckin' perfect."

"Kai, you're such a- AH!" Aria mewled loudly at the feeling of her nipples being toyed with.

Kai played with Aria's nipples in every way he knew how. He tickled, pinched, and pulled them until the pink nubs were nice and hard. He gazed at her aroused breasts briefly before teasing her right nipple with a small lick. Shivers ran down Aria's back that arched with intense pleasure while her husband sucked hard on her nipple while teasing the other. The wind wielder almost screamed in ecstasy when he bit down on her hard nipple before doing the same to the other. It took a while but Kai was finally done playing with Aria's breasts, he gently kissed a line down her toned stomach until he was finally _there_ and pulled her panties off in a flash. He drank the sight of his wife's naked body with all those luscious curves before gazing downward.

Now this was the moment he was waiting for. The sight of Aria's intact slit was so tempting but Kai wanted to soak in the sight before he claims his right as her husband.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Aria taunted him with a playful yet sultry smirk.

"Well aren't _you_ the impatient one?" Kai teased back.

"You're one to talk."

"You just wait and see."

Kai moved up to kiss his wife on the lips before moving on to the ones below…

Aria gasped upon feeling Kai's lips upon those of her womanhood, the very part of her that was most sacred. Only her husband can ever gain access to this special part of her that made her a woman and he was the only one who could give her pleasure down there because he was the only man she loved enough to spend the rest of her life with.

Kai couldn't get enough of the taste of his wife's juices and he eagerly kissed and lapped away at her pussy while she writhed above him in a fit of overwhelming pleasure. Her pussy lips were like succulent petals soaked in love juice and he now wanted more than anything to taste her.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Aria practically squealed once Kai's tongue shoved past her entrance.

The fire ninja pushed his tongue as far as he could into her vagina, savoring the irresistible taste of her sex and occasionally nipped her clitoris which sent his wife's mind reeling with pleasure. It was no secret between them that they like to play rough and all the biting Kai did to her only increased her lust and he was eager to make her peak.

Once he was satisfied, Kai moved up to kiss Aria. The Mediterranean woman tasted herself and it only added to her lust. The hot-blooded man reached for the nightstand but his wife grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

"No… Not yet…" Aria moaned between deep sexy breaths, "Not before I have my turn…"

As much as Aria belonged to Kai, _he_ belonged to _her_ , and she was going to make sure he knows it and never forgets.

Aria used every ounce of strength in her to turn Kai over so she was now on top of him. Kai was astonished at first but was even more aroused by his wife's display of power and it showed. The kunoichi of wind bit his lip hard to begin her stimulations. The fire ninja shuddered in pleasure while she trailed wet kisses along his strong neck, paying back for all those hickeys he gave her.

"Aria…" Kai would've continued speaking if it weren't for his wife kissing him with full force and he ended up kissing back with just as much passion before she pulled away to continue her own ministrations on him.

The Mediterranean woman felt every curve and groove of Kai's muscles and even sank her nails into his tanned skin, which actually turned him on. She bit his nipples just as he had done with hers, kissed each of his abs, all while taking her sweet time. Now Kai felt the same pleasures his wife goes through whenever he was the one playing with her body and he wanted more.

"Oh god… Now I know how _you_ feel…" He said in between deep breaths.

"Really? Then how about now?" Aria slid even lower towards his erect penis and before the fire ninja knew it, she took off his boxers so he was completely naked like her.

The kunoichi of wind suddenly grabbed Kai's hard manhood. She loved that rather than moan, Kai growled like a hungry wolf whenever she pleasured him down there. She pumped him and gently ran her graceful fingers up and down his impressive length to stimulate him further than he already was. Sometimes, she rubbed the very tip of his penis and other times, she squeezed his length but Kai was just as much into kinky sex as her and loved the unique sensations.

Kai barely managed to prevent himself from crying out the whole time. Even the simplest touch drove him wild and the blonde woman can already see the tip leaking with pre-cum. Gazing up at his flushed expression in a teasing manner, she gently licked the head. Kai's growls became more lustful and he arched his back, feeling pleasure he only felt whenever Aria pleasured him in ways only she can.

Aria swirled her tongue around the tip of Kai's cock, greedily tasting his pre-cum. The blue-eyed woman pushed herself further down, taking as much of him as she can and sucked hard while letting out cute little mewls at the same time. It was all so much for Kai and he threw his head back and let out a loud moan through his growls.

Despite it being considered the norm for the man to claim his obedient wife, Kai and Aria never really cared for the concept of 'top and bottom' during sex. Aria wasn't a shrinking violet who'd cry if her husband gets rough and Kai actually wanted to have sex with a woman who knew how to dominate when she wants. It was only natural they got married because another thing they had in common was that they were more into rough sex as well as doing it as equals instead of one always being on top and the other stuck in the bottom. They were equal partners not only in marriage but also in bed.

It took everything in Kai to not cum yet. The fire ninja was at his wit's end but he was saving it for the big finale. And he was through with foreplay and tonight, he's going on top.

As if out of nowhere, he pulled Aria up and turned her so she was looking up at him. The wind wielder can clearly see the lust and passion in his smoldering amber eyes and Kai also saw it in her sky blue orbs. Pouring all their love into another passionate kiss, they were now ready. But before they go all the way, Kai always made sure his wife wanted this as much as he did.

"Aria… I want to fuck you until your pussy can't take it anymore…" Kai growled in a sexy voice.

Kai opened the little square packet lying on the nightstand and stretched the condom over his rock-hard penis that was still soaked from the blowjob his wife gave him. Aria spread her legs, exposing her slick entrance, thus allowing him entry. Even if they've done it multiple times, the kunoichi of wind still squirmed every time she felt the head enter her. It felt just as amazing as it did every other time but the pain that always comes with the pleasure never goes away but those aches took a back seat compared to the euphoria that consumed her mind and body.

"Fuck! So tight…!" Her husband groaned at the tightness but that didn't stop him from pushing further into her.

"Ah! More! I-I need more of you!" Aria cried in her desire for more.

Kai grunted, more than eager to oblige and plunged deeper into her, filling up her uterus. She was no longer a virgin but somehow, she was still tight every time they had sex and the friction served to turn them on even more.

"Fuck… how are you still so tight…?" The fire ninja grunted and plunged himself deeper.

Aria didn't answer and only moaned and breathed heavily as Kai's hard length pushed further into her. Her mind was on a roller coaster of pleasure and ecstasy and it was a ride she wished will never end. He slowly slid his length out and then thrusted into her again, making her cry in intense pleasure. It was slow at first but his thrusts became faster and stronger along with the euphoric feelings that quickly engulfed their bodies and minds. The fire ninja was fixated on the way his wife's breasts bounced with each thrust but not as much as he with just one look at her sky blue eyes glazed over with lust, mirroring his amber eyes.

Kai kept thrusting into Aria, who thrusted back, their hips smacking each other. The sounds of naked flesh slapping against one another and their cried filled the room as they got closer and closer to their climax. With each thrust, their lips met in a sloppy yet sexy kiss.

"Oh yes! Kai, yes! Yes! Ah!" Aria cried out with each thrust.

The fire ninja thrusted harder and faster and the couple's moans got louder. They were getting close to their climax and were looking forward to the intense sensations.

"God…! I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum!" Kai growled, feeling the pressure build up in him until he can't contain it any longer.

Kai literally roared once he finally released his orgasm and filled Aria with his cum. The kunoichi of wind below him also let out a raw scream as she also reached her limit and also came.

By the time they were done, the couple reveled in the afterglow of their orgasm. Their breaths were heavy, their skin glistening with sweat, and faces euphorically flushed. Kai carefully pulled himself out of Aria and following his manhood was a thick trail of cum. The former ninja threw out the now useless condom and collapsed next to his wife.

They were both exhausted but Kai and Aria still took their time giving each other plenty of TLC before drifting off to dreamland. The hot-blooded ninja wrapped his arms around his wife and was content just taking in the sight of his wife basking in their lingering ecstasy.

"I love you…" Aria snuggled against Kai's broad chest, "I love you so much…"

"I love you." Kai replied before lifting Aria's chin so they can kiss yet again but this time, it was a gentle kiss full of tender love.

The fiery couple shifted around on the bed until they were comfortable. Holding each other in their arms, they shared sweet little kisses and nuzzled one another. Another reason they were into rough sex were the tender moments they shared afterwards. They spent their Valentine's Day getting drunk in intense passion and now they were ending it with tender affection.

They may not be perfect but in a way, love is never perfect.

There have been times Kai and Aria had some pretty bad fights but in the end, their love for one another proved stronger and eternal, even if the level of their passion was different.

The howling wind was now a cool breeze and the fierce flames now a warm flicker.

* * *

 **Man… isn't this awkward or what? Well, there you have it, my first true lemon. Kai and Aria are definitely that one couple that are into rough sex so yeah… it's… something.**

 **Again, I have very little experience actually writing lemons & I don't think I'll be doing it again anytime soon. But tell me what you think & I hope you all had a good Valentine's Day before your brains broke.**


End file.
